Harry Potter and the War against the Werewolves
by Dr.SuperLockPotterPendragon
Summary: Madie was just 9 years old when she was bit. Not from a bug, but a vampire. After the years of stories from her mother, she though Hogwarts was just a story. I mean what else are you supose to believe in Alabama? But at the age of 11 she got her letter to Hogwarts. How will a vampire shapeshifter fit into the mix? With No Voldemort, who will she have to face?


Harry Potter and the War against the Werewolves.

 **Chapter one 1**

As usual, Harry Potter had to be stuck with the Dursleys all summer. His truck and school stuff was in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry was as abnormal as abnormally can go. He was a wizard. The Dursleys hated him because he was not like them. They pretended that Harry was not even there. Harry did not mind this because he could have some freedom.

 _Clank, flop!_ That was the sound of the mail carrier dropping the mail.

"GET THE MAIL BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled, making the vein in his forehead pop out.

Harry woke with a start. He was like a house-elf all the time in the summer. He was dressed in no time flat, raced down the stairs and got the mail.

"Why do I ALWAYS have to get the mail?" harry asked. Then at that moment, he knew what he did. Dudley had fallen out of his seat and made the house shake in his quake.

Aunt Petunia screamed and said, "Are you ok Duddinks?"

Uncle Vernon roared "HOW DARE YOU ASK HOW I, I REPEAT, I RUN THIS HOUSE HOLD?! "

"I didn't mean like that it just…..." he stopped dead as Eroll swooped in unconscious.

"IT JUST WHAT?" Uncle Vernon bellowed louder than ever. Harry however did not answer this right away. He was trying to help Eroll. He was really trying to get the letter off his leg. He finally got it off and he answered

"It just Dudley never does anything, he just sits there like a BIG FAT LOG which he is!"

"HOW-HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Ok, I am so glad that I am finally get to get OUT of this dump!" he said. So he got up and grabbed his school things and left. He stared to head to the Burrow but was fortunately meet by the Weaslelys. His best mate Ron was taller than his mom, Molly who was short and plump but looking every cheerful.

"How are you dearly?" She said with a weak smile. She felt that Harry was her son and so she always makes him eat fourth helpings at each and every meal. Harry does not complain about. The Dursleys have never starved him but he was always left hungry.

"Fine, have you seen Hermione?" he asked franticly but Hermione said, "I'm right here Harry!" she was excited.

"Why are you all doing here?" He said.

"Well" Started Mrs. Weasly. "We came here to get you silly boy. Then we heard the shouting from that horrible family and walked a bit faster dear."

Then Harry walked to the lamppost with the family of Red heads not knowing what was happening at the other side of the world.

Summer in Alabama

I was waking up at the sound of my mother's sweet southern voice. "Get up sweet heart, there is something we need to talk about." I groaned and rolled out of bed. Then I realized what today was, it is my Eleventh birthday. I jumped out of bed and scrambled to throw on a blue tank top and some shorts on. I ran down stairs and forgot to pet Jazzy on the way down. As I called her she ran down and wagged her tail. "What's up girlie? Want some food?"

She looked at me and said "Yes I would, that dog food is not going to eat itself." I laughed and ran to the kitchen and put the food down for her.

"There you go girl." Then I went to the fridge and grabbed some blood bags.

Ok maybe I should back up. I have to explain some things. First off I'm a vampire. OK, before you go and scream "VAMPIRE! IT IS GOING TO EAT ME!" I should say I'm a very nice vampire that may have a short temper, I would never eat you. I have no idea where you were and what you have been in. Nasty! Second, I'm a shape shifter. I can change in to any animal anytime! Third, because I'm a shape shifter, I can understand animals. Oh, and I eat from blood bags, because like I said, Nasty!

As I grabbed the blood bags, my dad walked in. "Hey Shorty"

I glare at him and say "I'm not short, you are"

"Oh yeah then that is weird cause I'm 5'10 and you're 5'4" he says. Then I changed into a dragon in the middle of the kitchen. "No fair!" he pouts.

"Haha! Now I'm like 10 feet tall!" I laugh. Then my mom comes in.

"Madison Hope Finn! Change back to human this instant!" my mom jokingly says.

"Mom! You know I hate my full name!" I say as I change back to my human form. Then it gets silent. Very Silent. I change into a cricket and chirp.

" _Chirp chirp chirp"_ goes my little cricket legs.

"MADISON!" my family say.

I change back and say "Oh look, the math geek is here." I sneer at my brother as he walks down the stairs. Ok let me say this, I love my brother I do. It is, well, let me put it too you this way, he hates me. So I have to show my "hate" for him.

"Oh look if it isn't the little vampire!" I bare my fangs at him, and he backs away.

"What scared of a "little" vampire's fangs? What are you doing here anyway, Mason? Don't you have to study for your fourth grade math test?" I sneer at him.

Then an owl flies in. The room gets silent again. Very, very silent. My mom looks at me and says "Don't even think about it!"

''AWH Ma!" I pout jokingly. I grab the letter from the owl. As I turn it over, I can feel the excitement overwhelm me. I turn it fully over and I see the seal. THE Hogwarts's seal! I open it and I read it. I read it almost ten times before I danced around singing "I'm going to Hogwarts, to Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Hoggy Hogwarts!" then my mom and dad jump in and start singing it also! "I'm so excited!" I exclaimed. _Knock knock._ Sounds as someone knocks at the front door.

"Huh" my mom says "I was not excepting anyone today" She opens the door and small elf like man walks in.

"Hi I'm professor Flitwick. I teach Charms at Hogwarts" the man squeaked. I stare in shock as the small man only came up to my waist.

"Hello" I say nervously. "I'm Madison Finn it would be…"

"Your first year at Hogwarts I know. I was sent here to get you." He finishes

"Cool-o" I say.

"So first we need to get you all packed up. Because we have to go."

"Go where sir?" I asked.

"Well to Diagon Alley of course!" I was shocked! How can you say that with a straight face and not smile at the wonder and awesomeness that is about to happen!

"Awesome Sauce!" I yell. Professor Flitwick chuckles.

"Chop chop we don't have all day now!" He says as he hurries me up the stairs to get packed.

I hurry and throw all my clothes into two suitcases.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Am I allowed to bring a pet?" I ask.

"Yes you are." He answers. I look at mom and she understands what I'm asking.

"Yes you can take Jasmine with you." She says.

"Yes!" I yell as I run down the stairs and grab Jazzy and tell her, "You get to come to Hogwarts, girl!" I say.

She wags her tail and says to me, "Good, I thought I was not coming!"

"Of Course you are! I would never leave you here!" I say back.

"Wow" Professor Flitwick says. "She can talk to animals?"

"Yes and that is why we to talk Mr. Flitwick. I have some things I need to tell you." My mom says.

"Yes Mrs. Finn we staff at Hogwarts now that she is a vampire and a shape shifter. But we did not know she could talk to animals."

"Yes sir, I can." I say.

"Well are we ready?"

"Yes sir, we are. Oh wait I almost forgot!" I hurry to the kitchen and grab all the blood bags and put them in a cooler. Then I dash upstairs and grab Jazzy's food bowl. "Ok, now I'm ready!"

As we walk outside I hug mom and dad good bye and nodded at Mason. "Bye guys, Imma miss you!"

We walk a little way when we stop and he says "Grab your dog's collar and take my arm."

"Ok?" I say and asked at that same time. I take Jazzy's collar and his arm. Then it is like being sucked up a vacuum! Jazzy tries to squirm, but I hold on to her collar tightly. Then we land. Jazzy goes and throws up. I rush to her and ask "you ok sweetie?" while I pet her fur softly.

"I never want to do that again" she says to me. "I know, I know." Then I turn to Professor Flitwick "What was that?" I ask.

"Well that was apparition. And is she ok?" he asks in a concern manner

"Yea, she said, she did not want to do that again." I reply

"Well she won't have to. Because we are here!" he says and opens his arms wide.

 **Sorting Hat**

As I looked around I was stunned! I saw a bunch of shops. There were shops that had brooms and animals of all kinds, little weird plants, and books.

"BOOKS!" I screamed in excitement. The tiny professor chuckled.

"You sure sound like you want to go there first."

"But I don't have any money with me."

"Well your mom did not give you nothing."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, have you ever wondered why the house was always cleaned so fast?" he said. Then it hit me faster than a cheetah can run down a deer.

"Oh my- My mom is a witch?!"

"Yes how do you think you knew about Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Well my mom always told me stories about Hogwarts. And she said that if I believe real hard an owl will come down on my 11th birthday and I would go to Hogwarts- Ooooooh" I say as I realized it. They were true stories. "Wow. So does that mean my brother gets to come next year?" I ask, hoping he says no.

"Well your brother is different. He is not magical. I guess the magic gene skipped him." He says.

"Oh, well then, is my dad magical?" I ask.

"No, your dad is what we call a muggle."

"Oh." I say, half-heartedly.

Then we got to shopping. We got me all my books and those little weird plant thing were potions ingredients. So then, with me and my clumsy self, I of course end up running into someone.

"Ooof" I say as I walk into the boy. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I ask the boy in my southern accent that has bothered everyone today.

"Wow you have a pretty-err great accent. And I'm ok. But I should be asking you." He says shyly in his English accent.

"Well thanks for the compliment. And yes I'm ok." I stick my hand out to him. "I'm Madison Finn but you can call me Maddy. We are just shopping for school. It will be my first year at Hogwarts! How about you?" He shakes my hand and introduces himself.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. And it will be my second year."

"Well at least I will have a friend at Hogwarts that can show me around!" Neville looked surprised at me but shook it off and said "See you on the train Maddy!" Then after he helped me pick up my stuff and vice versa, he left.

I looked a Professor Flitwick and asked "Train?"

"Yes, that is how we get to Hogwarts!" He answered cheerfully.

Once we got done with getting my school things, we passed the owl shop, and I saw the most beautiful owl ever. "Oh My Glob! She is perfect!" I squealed. What I saw was a blue owl with piercing green eyes and red tipped wings and tail. "How many pets can we have at Hogwarts?" I asked the little elf Professor.

"Well the limit is three pets."

"YEA!" then I walked over to the lady at the desk and asked "How much for the blue beauty over there?" She slowly looked up at me and then slowly took off her round eye glasses. Then slowly opened her mouth to speak and said "That one over there has been to ten homes and back. Are you sure you want her?"

"Yes ma'am and why has she been to so many homes?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Well they say that she is a mean one. And so she is 20 kunts." I gave the lady her money and put Lori in her cage. "You're coming home with me little one"

Then the owl said "Thank you. You will be the first I love and the only one"

I felt my eyes tear up as I hug her and said "Awe! Thank you." The lady that was at the counter stared at me as I talk to Lori.

"You can talk to her?"

"Yes I can. Ok umm…. How much for food?"

"1 Sickle please." I gave her the money and she gave me the food, but kind of stood as far away from me as she could.

"Well that was nice service" I said to Flitwick as we walked out to the street.

"Yes people will find that you can talk to animals weird, but don't let that discourage you it is a nice gift to have."

"I know. They are just jealous" Then he mumbled something under his breath, something about a house.

So, September first was crazy. I was scrambling around getting all my stuff together. I had to get Jazzy on her leash. I had to get Lori in her cage. I had to get all the blood bags in the cooler. I had to get all this stuff ready to go. Then at around nine o' clock, I was done. I look around satisfied and said to my wonderful pets "Done! Y'all ready?"

They looked at me and said "Yup let's go!" So I left the Leaky Caldron, where I stayed the night, and went to the meeting place.

"Alright Mr. Flitwick I'm here!" I said as I saw the tiny man.

"Ok let's go. Grab you animals and I got the trunk."

"Ok" so with much coxing, I finally got Jazzy to agree to the whole apparition thing. So I took her collar and Lori's cage in one arm, and took the Professor's arm with the other. We were squeezed through the tube again, then we were at a train station.

"Why are we at a train station?" I asked.

"Well, past this wall there is a train to take the students to Hogwarts." He replied. Then it clicked.

"No I'm not running through a solid brick wall!"

"Bye, now see you at Hogwarts." he waved, snapped and was gone. As I looked around, the clock said 10:45. Then, out of nowhere, I was knocked over by a family of red heads with a black haired boy.

"Hello, sorry about that, mate." Said a tall red head then he doubled.

 _Must be his twin._ I thought. "It's fine, no harm, no foul." I said in my southern accent.

"Wow, Freddy did you hear that?"

"Yes indeed Georgie, I did"

"Well now, if you would excuse me I have to run into a wall like an idiot."

"Well, we can help you! But we need your name." the first one said.

"Oh shush, boys." A plump short woman told them, that must be the mom. "I'm Molly Weasly and this Fred and George" She said pointing at the twins. "This is Ron, my youngest son. And his best friend, Harry Potter." She paused as if waiting for me to say something, so I did.

"Hello! I'm Madison Finn, but if you call me Maddy I will be your very best friend. Call me Madison or Finn, you will be my worst enemy." Then everyone was shocked. I looked like a deer in the headlights. "Did I say something wrong?"

Then Ron, I believe, said pointing at his best friend Harry, "You don't know him?"

"No, I don't, I just meet him. Duh!" I said jokingly.

"Then my youngest is Ginny, this is her first year." She finished.

"Ok, are you sure you don't know him in America?" Ron said.

"No I never heard of magic before Mr. Flitwick came." I lied between my teeth.

"Oh then that's why. You're a muggleborn!" Ron said.

"Is that a bad thing?" I said with my hands on my hips.

"No, not unless you run into a Slytherin." But before I could say anything else Mrs. Weasly said, "Ok dears you can pick up on the train."

Then Fred and George ran through the wall. I was shocked. They went through a wall! "Ok Ron, Harry, Madison you next."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasly for letting me stay with you.' Harry said.

"No problem dear. Now on you go." They also ran thought the wall.

 _Ok here we go. I can do this._ I thought. I grabbed everything and ran through the wall. Then I saw a scarlet train. I got on it with the help of Fred and George. I waited until I was with Neville. I tackled him in a bear hug. "Ello!" I said as I pulled him up with ease.

"Maddy! You're here."

"Yea, I saved us a seat with Harry and Ron. Come on!" He followed me and sat down as we made it to the compartment.

"So Maddy Where are you from?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm From Alabama. An awesome state in the southern states of USA!" I said with awesome pride in my voice.

"Wow that is cool. So how did you find out about Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Ummm well I don't know, really, Mr. Flitwick came and told me." I lied again for the second time today. Then I smelled it. It was the worst thing a vampire could smell…. A werewolf. I did a small quiet hiss and said, "I have to go I will be back really quick." Then I followed my nose, it led all the way to the teachers' compartment. Then it came closer as if it was following me. I turned and left and waited till it came to me.

"Well, well, well, a little vampire on the train." said the raspy voice of a groggy werewolf teacher I knew so well.

"Well, well, well, a little werewolf on the train." I said.

Then we were nose to nose, a brown hair, hazel eyed, tall lanky teacher stepped out. "Hello little vampire student I'm Professor Lupin."

"Uncle Lupin! I should have known this was the surprise!" I said happily. He hugged me.

"So how are you? It has been, let's see, five years since I have last seen you?" he said.

"Yes and I miss you, uncle! It is so good to see you!" I said. I was relieved it was not a student! If a student knew my secret, I would never live with myself.

"Well I have to go back to my compartment and if you see me, to keep mine and your secret a well secret, you must call me Professor Lupin. Ok?" he said as we had to depart.

"Ok I promise _Professor_ Lupin." I said as seriously as I could. Then we departed.

I walked back and sat down and started to talk and laugh with my new friends, but knowing if I wanted to keep them, I would have to tell them soon, but not now.

"We are here!" Hermione exclaimed. So we got off (after Neville promised to save me a seat if I got in Gryffindor). So they walked away. As I walk to Hagrid, as Harry called him, and went into the great Hall. I was speechless! There were talking ghost and pictures. There were four giant and very long tables. Then I looked up to the front and saw…A ratty old hat that is falling apart. Welcome first to be sorted is Lori Surls. She was in Hufflepuff. Then the list went on and on and on. Until the last person which was me.

 _Well this is interesting, a vampire that can shape shift and talk to animals in Hogwarts._ The hat said.

 _Shhh keep it down!_ I said.

 _You are the only one that can hear me. Ok so let's see brave, sassy, cocky just like your old man._ The hat said in my mind.

 _Mr. Flitwick said my dad was not magical._ I said confused.

 _Well we will see. Ok, so not Slytherin. Maybe Ravenclaw._ The hat said.

 _Yea ok, send me into a house for the smart people. I'm smart, but I'm not Einstein._ I said and the hat chuckled. 

_Oooh caring, I see. So Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Which to choose. I know._ "GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled finally. The Gryffindor erupted in cheers.

"Red and gold I could deal with this." I said as I sat next to Neville.

**Sirius Black?**

So, after dinner we (Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins and I) headed up to the Gryffindor common room (how the twins got the password is beyond me). When we got there I said "Mind blown!" and made an explosion sound with my hands next to my head, balled up in a fist and pushes my hands out with them expanding. The others laughed.

Then the twins said in unison "Yes it is quiet great!"

In case you were wondering I can tell the twins part. Fred is a bit taller than George, and George has redder hair. Any who Fred stared, "Well on the left is the girls' dorm room…."

Then George finished, "And on the right is the guys' dorm room."

I said with an evil grin on my face, "So are y'all up for a truth or dare game?"

The twins looked back at me and jumped up, "hold on….." Fred started.

"We will bring…" George said.

"The Truth Serum!" They finished in unison and ran out of the common room.

"Oh Lord, Maddy. What have you done?!" Harry says playful.

"Just wanted to play a game." I shrugged. When the twins got back, they had a potion with them.

"This is it! Ok so when you choses Truth you take this and the truth will come out." Fred said.

"Ok I will go first. Harry truth or dare?" I said with an evil glint in my eye.

"Ummm Dare?" he said unsure if he chose right.

"hmmm I dare you to… To get on the couch and sing the bad Barney song." I said.

"Ok fine" Harry said with a huff. He got up on the couch and sang, "I hate you, you hate me. Let's get together and kill Barney. With a great big shotgun stick it up his nose. Pull the trigger and up the head goes." We laughed.

"Ok Hermione your turn. Truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Truth" Hermione said with a squeak.

"Ahh ta girl. Drink up!" The twins said and gave her a small cup with the Truth Serum in it. She drank it and her eyes glazed over.

"Ok Hermione. What is the stupidest thing you have ever done in public?" Harry asked her evilly.

"One time my parents took me to their work, they're dentists. And I did not want to. So they tried to pull me in to their shop, and so I grabbed on to the door frame as they tried to pull me in." she said and we were all wild with laughter. The potion wore off and she glared at us.

"Ron truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth" he said. The twins gave him the potion. And he drank it.

"Ok if you wake up one day and realize that you are invisible, what will be the naughtiest thing you would like to do?" She asked.

"I would run into Fred and George's room and pour water on them then I would change their shampoo in to poo." He said. We laughed.

"I hate you guys." He said. "Ok Neville Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare" Neville said bravely.

"I dare you to Ummm" he stops to think. I whisper something in his ear. "Ok that sounds good Maddy, I dare you to run around the common room with your underwear on your head yelling I'm Superman! Whatever Superman is I do not know." Neville grumbled. He got up and walk to his dorm. He walked back down, put his underwear on his head.

"I'M SUPERMAN!" he yelled and ran around the common room. All the muggleborns laughed. The others did too. We were howling with laughter holding our sides. Neville came back and we finished two more rounds of it and went to bed. Hermione and I shared a room with two others.

The next morning Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and me walked to the great hall. When we sat down and started to get our food when I stopped and threw my spoon down. I crossed my arms.

"What's wrong Maddy?" Neville said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"There are no grits!" I huffed and then I realized I cannot have real food. They laughed. I really hate lying to them, but I don't have a choice.

"Well we umm have blood pops." Ron chuckled. I looked at them, and took one. I licked it. Their faces were a mix of disgust and horror.

"How can you eat that?" Harry ask with a grimace. I sighed and opened my mouth about to speak the truth, but I got interpreted by a sliver hair, snobbish boy.

"Well well if it isn't Harry Potter and his little friends." The boy said with a sneer.

"Oh shut it and leave us alone Malfoy" Harry said.

"How about no Potter" Malfoy said to defy him.

"Look Malfoy or whatever your name is" I started as I stood up. I might not be tall but we came to about the same highet. "Harry said to leave us alone and so I suggest you do that." I finished as I was about to pull my fangs out. However, thankfully Uncle Lupin came over and said "Ms. Finn will you come with me please. Oh and Mr. Malfoy I suggest you go back to your table." Uncle Lupin said kindly. He leads me to his new classroom.

"Sorry about that Maddy, I didn't want you to do something you might regret later. Like letting for fangs out." He said and pointed to my mouth. I felt around with my tongue to feel that sure enough my fangs were out.

"Golly I hope no one saw them. It's just he made me so mad!" I said as I kicked the trash can. I looked over to Uncle Lupin "Sorry" I said and picked it up.

"It's alright. Malfoy makes everyone but Snape mad. But don't let him go to your head." He said as he came over to help me put the trash back in the trash can. I gave him a hug and thanked him.

"Now down to the reason I brought you here... As you know the teachers know about your…gifts and they know about me being your uncle. So they said that if you ever want to hang out with me during my transformation you can. Seeing as you can't be turned." He said with a little worry in his eyes.

"Really?! I would love to! But I'm kind of at an odd because I almost told my friends about me then the Malfoy thing happened. I want to tell them but I don't want to tell them because I don't want to lose them." I said as I started to cry. He came over and put my head to his chest and just let me cry as he held me.

"Shah it's ok. I know how you feel. I think you should tell them. Because I wanted years to tell James and them. But I was lucky and they stayed my friends. And that doesn't happen to everyone." He said lovingly. I sniffed and wiped away my tears. I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you for being here. And sorry about your shirt." I said as I looked at it and saw that it was wet. He chuckled "Its fine. And I am always here for you." I gave him one last hug and left.

I walked back to the Great Hall. I saw that my friends were still sitting down so I walked over to them. Neville looked at me and asked, "Are You okay Maddy? You look like you have been crying." Then the rest looked at me and cocked their heads. I looked at him and said "That is because I have been. Follow me y'all." I told them and they did. I lead them out of the Great hall and into an empty classroom.

"Ok don't be scared or mad okie?" I asked. Neville said "What's this about Maddy?" He looked concern. I showed them my fangs. They all gasped and a tiny scream came out of Hermione. I looked at them, they seemed disgusted and mad, so I ran.

I ran until I couldn't anymore. I had run all the way to the lake. I sat down behind a tree and cried. I don't know how long I was there but I knew it had to be a while because I heard footsteps running. I thought it must have been someone just running, but I saw Neville running toward me. I stood up and brushed off the dirt. I was about to walk away when he came over and gave me a big hug.

"I don't care if you are a bug Maddy you will still be my friend. Is there anything else?" He said with sadness in his voice.

"Yes I am also a shapeshifter. And because I can change into animals I can understand them." I says as I start to cry. I sink down to the ground, with Neville still holding on. "I am so sorry so sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just didn't want you to leave me because you were scared off me."

"Oh Maddy I would never do that. In the few days that I have known you. You are a closer friend than Harry." He looks at me and wipes away my tears with his hands. I could hear his heart beating. I leaned in but I stop because I heard Harry gasping for air.

"Maddy we have been looking everywhere for you!" He huffs as the other come up behind him.

"We get why you didn't want to tell us but you should know we would never leave you!" Fred said.

"Yea you are the only one that likes to prank with us" George said with a laugh. I then told them the rest.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you turn into a vampire?" Harry asked a little slowly.

"Well when I was 8 I was walkin to a friend's house that was down the road and this guy just jumps out of nowhere and bites me. Then I get hit by a car because he pushed me into the road." I said as I squeezed Neville's hand, He was still holding me scared I was going to take off again.

"Wow that sounds treeabile I am so sorry you had to go through that. All that pain." Neville said shaking his head out of pity.

"Yea it did hurt a lot but I soon got over it and now I'm scared about what people will do if the find out." I said and wiping the tear that had escaped. I looked up and saw that the sun was setting.

"Come on guys we should head back we start school in the morning." I said as I stood up. The rest run of after Neville did something. I was brushing of the dirt but I could hear his movement. I looked at Neville and I took his hand.

"Thank you Neville" I said and leaning my head on his chest.

"For what?" Neville asked

"For being here for me. And for being you." I said and gave him a kiss on the check. He turned a little red.

"You're welcome" he said in a soft tone. He gave me a tight hug.

We walked around talking for about two hours before we decided to walk back to the common room. We were past curfew so we were quite lucky no one saw us. We got into the common room and he walked me to my dorm room.

"Thanks again Neville" I said.

"Anytime Maddy." He replied he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled. Also I could feel the heat rise to my cheek. I turned around and walked upstairs then turned back and said "Good Night Neville" I hear I faint Good Night from him. Then I changed into my pjs and went to bed.

The next morning was chaotic! We were running around try to grab our books and things for our classes. Then Neville, Hermione, Harry, Ron, the twins and I ran to the great hall for breakfast. As always, I sat by Neville.

"Urgg we have Potions first." Ron said as we got our schedules. With me being a year behind them, I won't be sharing any classes with them. I had Defense Against the Dark Arts first.

"I have DADA first, with Professor Lupin." I said with a smile. They all know he is my uncle, but not what he is.

"Lucky you get the new teacher first tell us how he is." Ron said with a slight envy in his voice. Before I could say anything else the owls came in to deliver the mail. I saw Lori as she swooped down in front of me with a letter.

"She is beautiful Maddy!" Hermione said as she reached out to pet her. Lori nuzzled her hand as she did.

"It looks like she likes you too." I said with a giggle. I opened my letter, it was from my mom.

 _Hello Sweetheart!_

 _As by now you know I am a witch and that I went to Hogwarts. I was in Hufflepuff. But I am so proud you got into Gryffindor! I hope your first of class goes well! I WANT LETTERS! So, do not forget to write! I also know Remus is the new DADA teacher, tell my brother I'm proud he got a job, and that he should swig by sometime! Here Your Father wants to talk to you!_

 **Hey Shorty! Just wanna let you know that I'm fine! And I miss picking on you. Kind of sucks being here without you to keep me company! I miss you already and it has only been 3 days! Anyway, your brother started school and is excited. Love you shorty! ~Dad**

 _He is a goof ball._ **Am Not.** __ _Yes, he is. Anyway, I hope to see you for the holidays! But I know how the castle is at winter. Anyway, I have enclosed a present in here. It was Remus and mine best friend, Sirius's. He was a Gryffindor as well. He told me to give it to you even if you didn't make it into Gryffindor. I hope you like it._

 _PS: It has a spell on it. So if you drop it or it gets stolen, it will come back to you._

 _Love and miss you,_

 _Mom_ **and Dad, who was almost forgotten!**

I laughed out loud at my dad's childishness. I took out a little box that was light but had a sense of heaviness to it. I opened the little velvet black box, inside of it was a ring. It was black but it had a Gold lion on it with a badger next to it. The lion had yellow eye while the badger had red ruby eyes. I looked at it in wonder. It was beautiful!

"What's that?" Hermione asked. I handed it to her. She loked at it her eyes wide. "This is beautiful!" She said. "Who is it from?"

I nodded "It is. and my mom sent it to me. it is from one of her friends." I looked at the letter. "Her and Uncle Remus best friend Sirius."

She shrugged, and handed it back to me. "It is a wonderful ring."

I laughed, "I know, if my momma didn't put a charm on it from getting lost, i would be scared to wear it!" She laughed with me.

"HE'S BEN SIGHTED!" Seaums yelled running to us.

"Who has Seaums?" I asked.

"Sirius Black!" he answered painc clear in his voice. I shrived, but i do not know why, I don't even know who that it.

"Who is that?" I asked. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. Then they all looked at Harry. He cleared his throat and said, "Sirius Black is the one who betrayed my parents to Voldermort. He killed 12 muggles and his other friend Peter Pettigrew." I loked down saddly. "I am so sorry, Harry. But atleast that night you got rid of Voldermort for us forever."

He chuckled a bit. "True, but it still hurts." I put my hand on his shoulder and gave a smile.

"But why did he escape Azkbannna?" I said saying Azkaban wrong on purpose. Everyone laughed a little.

"They say he is after me, because i killed his master." Harry shrugged. "But I know im safe here."

"Darn Right you are! We wont let anything happen to you!" I said standing up on the bench at the table. Hermione laughed and pulled me down.

"Get down from there Maddie. But she is right Harry" Hermione said to emphasize my point.

Then left the hall and went back to the common room.

"Hey Maddie I have a question for you if you don't mind" Neville asked when it was just him, the Twins, Ron, Hermione, Harry and me left.

"No not at all. Shoot!" I said with a smile.

"So vampires stop ageing when they die right? So does you will look 11 your whole life?" He asked with his voice laced with sincerity and curiosity.

"No. I was bit when i was 9. I will keep aging until i am 30 then i will stop. I guess vampires didn't want kids to stay kids." I laughed. The others joined in with me.

"So Maddie did it hurt? Ya know getting bit?" Ron asked. However, Fred hit him on his arm after that saying "You do not just ask someone that." "Oi! You didn't have to hit that hard!" Ron retored back rubbing his arm. I laughed at their antics.

"Yes it did. I am not goin to lie. It was the most painful experince in my life." I said looking down a bit. They all looked down. Hermione, who was closest to me, rubbed my hand. I looked at her and smiled a bit. "Imma head to bed now if that is all right." They all nodded. I got up and agve them all hugs and went up the stairs to the girls' room. I changed into pjs, and climbed into bed. I didn't fall asleep right away. I stay up a little and watched the mon. I herad Hermione come in and get into her bed. After some time after that, I too fell asleep.


End file.
